1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a process for joining a metal part and a ceramic part, especially to a process for joining a stainless steel part and a silicon nitride ceramic part, and a composite article made by the process.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important to be able join stainless steel parts and silicon nitride ceramic parts. However, due to distinct physical and chemical properties, it can be difficult to join stainless steel and silicon nitride ceramic using traditional bonding methods such as braze welding, fusion welding, solid diffusion bonding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.